Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Heroes
by caseymaseyc298
Summary: Follow Damian Surigawa as he enrolls in Duel Academy and faces threats unmentioned by the show. I.E Damian's new Rival, Alexander Ishtar, the cousin of the infamous Marik Ishtar who opposed the Pharaoh in Battle City. And if that wasn't enough, a new reformed Bakura enrolls in the school, but secrets still surround his life in unimaginable ways.


Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Heroes

Arc 1: Masks

Chapter: 1

Writers Note: This story is loosely based on Tag Force, meaning it happens alongside the show. I will be using the anime rulings every now and then also, like for instance "Card Of Sanctity" will have you draw cards til you have 6 cards. I will also be using a few unofficial cards from the show and a few OCG's. Other then that I hope you like it : ).

The sea wind blew with power through young Damian's brown wavy hair. He was on a ferry on it's way to his first year at Duel Academy.

"I can't wait to get there." the young man thought as he stared up at the blue sky with a few rogue seagulls flying in the air. The boy stood there in his tan cargo jacket with his blue eyes locked solely on the sky.

Damian had had a rough few years before he left, he wanted to make something of himself. Damian's parents never had big expectations of him but Damian was headed to Duel Academy to change all that.

"Excuse me, this is the Captain speaking." the ships loudspeaker boomed. "Just a heads up, we'll be pulling into port in the next ten minutes so thank you for sailing with us and please enjoy your time at your final destination: Duel Academy."

" Finally... " Damian whispered to himself. The ship had been sailing all night and Damian's stomach couldn't take much more.

**The Ship pulls into port and the passengers get off including Damian. A shorter bald man with a beard and coat stand on a platform on the port with a mega phone.**

"Hello everyone, I am Chancellor Sheppard." he boomed. "Many of you are visiting, many are newly employed to work here on the island. But one of you is a new student to the island, could he please come up here?"

Damian shuffled through the crowd to the front up to the platform the Chancellor was standing on.

"Right here sir." He said as he looked up at Sheppard.

"Ahh!" Sheppard exclaimed "The rest of you may go, I believe you all know where you're going."

The rest of the crowd marched down the path to their respective destinations.

"Now, as for you..." Sheppard said as he stepped down from his platform box. "As you might have heard I'm Chancellor Sheppard, nice to meet yoouu... ? "

"Damian, sir." He said as he assisted the elderly man in remembering his name.

"Damian! That's right! Well Damian I would have someone show you to your dorm but we don't know what dorm you'll be in yet so if you'll follow me we'll make our way to your exam duel." The Chancellor explained.

"Sounds good" Damian answered.

"Oh and i forgot to tell you but you'll be dueling one of our schools top duelists as your examiner." Sheppard spoke even further. "The duel is also going to be held in front of the entire student body."

Damian did not like the sound of that at all.

"Why in front of the entire student body sir?" Damian asked.

"Well we do it with all our new students exam duels." He responded. "After all it's not everyday we have a new student join us after the year has started. Most of them enroll regularly on examination day like the rest of the students." Sheppard said sarcastically with a smile on his bearded face.

Damian laughed nervously. "Hehheh, yeah I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I had kind of a family emergency that day." He explained.

"I know I know, and that's the only reason we're allowing you to show up after the semester has started." Sheppard answered.

The two walked down the path headed straight toward the big building in the center of the island, and as they walked Damian began prepping himself for the duel.

"You've got this." He thought to himself. "Your deck is ready and you have the right intuition."

As they got closer and closer to the front doors, Damian's heart beat faster and faster. He gripped tightly to the deck in his hand and looked down at it.

"This deck is you Damian, and you would never let yourself down." He assured himself.

"Speaking of my deck." He thought. "I wonder if anyone else uses Heroes at this school?"

Meanwhile inside the building, a young boy with brown hair and fiery red jacket snores away during his class. This boy is Jaden Yuki.

**Damian and Sheppard make their way through** **the Acadmey's halls towards the duel arena. The pair enters and a large crowd full of students surrounds the field. A small box area sits atop the other seats reserved for teachers and other staff.**

"Well if you'll make you're way up to the arena, one of our teachers, Dr. Crowler will introduce you to your opponent." The purple coated man said as he gestured towards the center of the arena. Standing in the center was a tall blonde man standing in an Obelisk blue jacket.

"Good luck son." The Chancellor said as he shook Damian's hand and walked up the steps towards the teachers box.

"Alright..." Damian mumbled to himself. "Time to fight for my spot at the school."

Damian walked up the steps to the field, making his way to the tall man in the center of the dueling arena. He aproached him and tapped the mans shoulder.

"Oh..." The blonde man turned towards Damian. "You must be Damian." The man said with a blank look on his face and a lull in his voice.

It was at this point Damian noticed the mans purple lipstick and crescent shaped earrings. He couldin't help but be shocked, as a result his eyes widened in disbelief.

The man noticed Damians suprised expression. "WHAT ARE YOU SO SHOCKED ABOUT?! IS THAT ANYWAY TO LOOK AT A SUPERIOR FIGURE AT THE ACADEMEY?!" The man shouted with anger.

"No, no i'm just stoked to be here is all." Damian responded with an embaressed smile on his face.

"Mhmm... Well in any case i'm Dr. Crowler, Head Proffesor, and Department Chair of Techniques. I'm also Headmaster of Obelisk Blue so if you make it into Obelisk you'll be answering to me." He went on with a condesending tone. "Although from the looks of you it's a slim chance of that happening."

"That was kind of rude." Damian thought to himself. "This is one of the teachers here?"

"Ahh here comes your opponent now." Crowler said as he turned towards the door opposite the one Damian came in.

Marching toward the field was a boy from Obelisk Blue with dark tan skin and even darker black hair. Within a few seconds the boy was at the center of the field with Damian and Crowler.

"Damian, may i introduce your examiner: Alexander Ishtar." Crowler said with his hand raised infront of the Obelisk student.

"Ishtar... ?" Damian whispered. He spoke alittle louder. "Any relation to Marik Ishtar?"

"Yes." Alexander responded. "He's my cousin but after the Battle City incident he's a normal kind-hearted guy. He's not an evil mastermind... anymore." Alexander mumbled.

Crowler began to interject. "Yes and from the sight of his dueling skills you could tell our 2nd year Obelisk here was related to Marik Ishtar. But you'll see in a second now won't you?" Crowler smirked and walked over to a table with a Duel Disk on it. "Now you have your own deck, am i correct?" Crowler asked Damian as he picked up the Duel Disk from the table and tossed it to him.

"That's correct Mr. Crowler." Damian Answered as he put on his Duel Disk.

"THAT'S DR. CROWLER!" Crowler yelled with anger. "Oh well." He continued as he regained his composure. "I don't think you'll be here long enough for it to matter." Crowler smirked as he turned and walked to the side of center field. "Now shake hands and let's start this thing."

Damian held his hand out to Alexander for the handshake. Alexander looked down at Damian's hand before grabbing it and giving him a stern shake, looking him in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"Good luck." Alexander said to Damian before walking to his side of the field.

"Thanks, you too." Damian responded as he too walked to his side of the field.

"Students, please settle down..." Crowler said as he gestured with his hands for them to quiet down. The students continued talking with one another continuing the small uproar of conversation. Crowlers face made an angry expression before yelling "SETTLE DOWN!" The students uproar became a small murmur and then silence within seconds. "Ahem..." Crowler cleared his throat as he continued speaking. "Now then, the main event between Damian Surigawa and Alexander Ishtar will begin now!"

Alexander activated his Duel Disk with percision and grace, his Deck shuffled itself thanks to the functionality of the Duel Disk.

Damian took out his Deck with a fast motion, placing it in the Disk's Deck holder, his cards began to shuffle. Damian's eyes bugged out in suprise. "Woah!" Damian thought to himself. "My Disk back home dosen't have that!"

"Now without further adeu let the duel commense!" Crowler exclaimed to the roaring crowd of students.

**Duel**

**Damian VS. Alexander**

**Damian- 4000 LP**

**Alexander- 4000 LP**

"As the Challenger i'll allow you to have the first move." Alexander yelled from across the field.

"No thanks, the first move is yours." Damian responded with a loud voice.

"That foolish choice will be your downfall." Alexander yelled as he he ripped a card from the top of his deck.

**Turn 1 - Alexander**

"First i set one monster face-down in defense mode." Alexander explained as he set the card face-down on his Disk.

"I then set two cards face down on the field." The Obelisk explained as he slid his two face-downs into place on his Duel Disk.

"I now end my turn." He said as he crossed his arms and awaited his opponents move.

**Turn 2- Damian**

"Alright, my go." Damian drew his card from the top of his deck and looked at it with intrest. He smiled and continued his move.

"First i summon, Elemental Hero Heat!" Damian exclaimed as he slapped his monster card down onto the Disk.

All at once a giant hole of roaring fire opened up on the field infront of Damian then a yellow and red superhero-looking warrior emerged from the flames standing tall ready to battle.

**Elemental Hero Heat - (Fire/Warrior) - LV4 - (1600/1200)**

The entire crowd began to murmur.

"Not another Hero player!" Crowler yelled in a panic from atop the bleachers. "That's the last thing i need!"

Damian looked up at the distressed teacher, wondering what the fuss was about.

"OK." Damian continued his turn. "And now Heat's ability kicks in. For every Hero on the field, including himself, Heat gains 200 attack points.

Heat's radiant glow began to burn even brighter as more power surged through him.

**Elemental Hero Heat - (Fire/Warrior) - LV4 - (1800/1200)**

"Now let's put'em to good use. Heat, attack his face-down with Solar Flare Fist!"

Heat's fist began to roar with fire as he held it up infront of his face before dashing towards the face-down monster, jumping through the air only to land shattering the face-down card.

A faint image of an Owl monster faded through the air.

"You've activated my monsters ability!" Alexander yelled. "When my Owl Of Luck is destroyed and flipped face up, i'm able to add my Necrovalley Field Spell from my Deck to my Hand.

"Well, i'm sure it's fine." Damian assured himself. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

**Turn 3 - Alexander**

Alexander again pulled a card from the top of his deck and added it to his hand.

"First i activate Necrovalley from my hand." Alexander said as he held the card out infront of him and placed it into the Field Spell slot on his Duel Disk.

With a flash of light the enviorment began changing into a harsh desert landscape, before long the two Duelists were dueling in a Desert Crag with the sun beating down on them.

Damian was amazed, within an instant the two went from the Dueling Arena in the school to a desert in the middle of no where.

"Now." Alexander resumed. "Meet Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

Out of no where a hooded assasin materialized to the field, ready for it's orders.

**Gravekeeper's Assailant - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV4 - (1500/1500)**

"That's all impressive, but it dosen't have enough power to destroy Heat." Damian chuckled.

"Not yet my friend, not until Necrovalleys effect kicks in and gives him 500 more attack and defense points." Alexander responded as shadows from behind the rocks around them creeped towards the Assailant, crawling underneath his cloak raising its power.

**Gravekeeper's Assailant - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV4 - (2000/2000)**

"Now i activate one of my face-downs!" Gestured Alexander. "Reveal, Wonder Wand!" With a push of a button Alexander had revealed a Spell Card with a picture of a Sorceror's Wand on it. "Now with this i can equip it to my Assailant and raise his Attack Points by another 500 points!"

"Crap..." Damian mumbled to himself.

**Gravekeeper's Assailant - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV4 - (2500/2000)**

"Now Assailant, attack his Heat with Armed Assasination!" Alexander commanded.

The Assasin dashed towards the hot-headed hero, readying the newly acquired wand he was just given by his owner.

"Not gonna work!" Damian Shouted. "Reveal face-down, Hero Barrier!" Damian's face-down revealed itself showing the Trap Card.

"With this i'm able to negate one of your attacks so long as an Elemental Hero is on my side of the field, and as you can see, Heat is standing tall!" Damian explained.

A propeller burst from it's Trap Card flying towards the attacking Assailant, blocking the attack before it did any damage.

"Well done, but you won't be so lucky next time." Alexander scowled, as the Assailant returned to his side of the field. "But i'm not done yet. I activate the Spell Card Double Summon!" Alexander revealed the Spell Card from his Hand. "Now with this i'm able to make another summon this turn." Alexander stated. "And i'm tributing my Assailant to summon Gravekeeper's Shaman!" As Alexander smacked his card down with energy, his monster on the field dissolved in order to summon the new one. An older Egyptian Shaman cloaked in white armed with a staff appeared where the old monster once stood tall.

**Gravekeeper's Shaman - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV 6 - (1500/1500)**

"Now so long as Necrovalley is on the field, you can't destroy it with any Spell or Trap cards nor can you play your own Field Spell to get rid of it." Alexander said with a smile. "Also Shaman gains 200 Defense for every Gravekeeper in the Graveyard, and don't forget Necrovalleys added effect."

**Gravekeeper's Shaman - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV6 - (2000/2200)**

"And with that i'll end my turn." Alexander said as he finished his move with his arms crossed."

**Turn 4 - Damian**

"Alright." Damian thought to himself as he drew his next card. "If i'm gonna end this fast, i have to draw somthing good... And there it is." He whispered with a smirk.

"Ok first i summon my Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack mode!" Damian proclaimed as he summoned his new monster to the field. A strong new blue Hero stood tall wearing a helmet with two mechanical wings on his back with propellers on them.

**Elemental Hero Stratos - (Wind/Warrior) - LV4 - (1800/300)**

"And now Stratos's effect kicks in, now i can destroy a number of Set Cards on the field up to the number of Heroes i control, and i have two, more then enough to destroy your only face-down!" Damian said as he pointed to Alexanders Set Card infront of him. With speed Stratos launched a mini tornado from his wings, spinning straight over to the face-down card and shattering it.

"Well done." Alexander admited.

"And i'm not done, because i activate Polymerization to fuse my Stratos and Heat in order to form, Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" With that the two monsters melded together to form a tornado and within seconds a green Hero with a cloak of black emerged from the vortex.

**Elemental Hero Great Tornado - (Wind/Warrior) - LV8 - (2800/2200)**

"And now his ability activates, cutting your monsters Attack and Defense Points in half!"

**Gravekeeper's Shaman - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV6 - (1000/1100)**

"Now go Great Tornado, attack his Shaman with Hurricane Havoc!" Damian commanded as he punched forward in perfect sync with the Heroes fury.

"Not so fast." Alexander interjected. "I activate my Charm of Shabti from my hand and by discarding it, Gravekeepers monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn."

"While that may be true, but you still take the damage!" Damian Shouted as Great Tornado spun towards the Shaman in a mad twister kicking Alexander's Monster in the face and dealing the damage.

**Alexander - 2200 LP**

**Damian - 4000 LP**

"And with that i'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Damian finished as he set his face-down into the Duel Disk.

**Turn 5 - Alexander**

"I grow closer to my victory." Alexander shouted as he drew his next card.

"I summon Gravekeeper's Curse in attack mode." Alexander slapped his card onto the Disk and within a flash his new monster stood infront of him. A black robed servant holding a rod stood on the field.

**Gravekeeper's Curse - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV3 - (800/800)**

"And now his effect activates." Alexander Exclaimed. "And when he's summoned you automatically take 500 points of damage."

**Alexander - 2200 LP**

**Damian - 3500 LP**

Damian squinted as he endured a flash of light from the new monster.

"And now, Necrovalley's effect activates." Alexander stated.

**Gravekeeper's Curse - (Dark/Spellcaster) - LV3 - (1300/1300)**

"And now, i activate my Spell Card, Tribute To The Doomed." He shouted as he held out his card. "Now by discarding one card i can destroy one of your monsters instantly. And i'm destroying your Great Tornado." Alexander yelled as he pointed towards the green warrior. Before long, ghostly arms reached from under the sand and grabbed Great Tornado, tugging and pulling until finally the monster shattered.

"NO!" Exclaimed Damian with anguish. Dropping to his knees in sorrow. "What am i going to do?.." Damian thought to himself as he stared at the ground. "I only have one card left on the field and it's useless right now..." Damian began to doubt himself... "Maybe my Parents were right... Maybe i am a worthless hack..." Damian felt lost... He glanced at his Deck and felt as if all the monsters in his Deck were cheering for him. "Even if my folks arent behind me, i know my Deck is... As crazy as it sounds, but the games not over til the last Life Point is gone."

"Now." Alexander began. "Shaman, attack him directly!"

The Wizard monster cloaked in white teleported over to Damian and took a blow with her golden rod.

Damian took the blow with strength and determination in his eye.

**Alexander - 2200 LP**

**Damian - 2500 LP**

"Now Gravekeepers Curse, Attack!" Alexander Yelled.

The smaller servant-looking monster lept forward with a swift strike to Damians abdomen.

**Alexander - 2200 LP**

**Damian - 1200 LP**

"One more hit and your finished, friend." Alexander gloated.

"I know, end your turn or do somthing." Damian said sternley as he stared at the ground.

"Hmmph... I end my turn." Alexander said reluctantly.

**Turn 6 - Damian**

"One good draw..." Damian murmured as he drew the card to his hand.

"I activate A Hero Lives!" Damian yelled as he revealed the Spell in his hand. "Now by sacrificing half my Life Points i'm able to summon a Hero straight from my Deck. And i'm summoning Lady Heat in Attack mode!" He shouted as he summoned a female hero in white and red, an almost female version of his previous Hero, Heat.

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat - (Fire/Pyro) - LV4 - (1300/1000)**

**Alexander - 2200 LP**

**Damian - 600 LP**

"Now for my Normal Summon." Damian continued. "Take to the field, Elemental Hero Ice Edge!"

In an instance an icicle shot up from underneath the sand, and with a crack and a crash Damian's hero emerged. A small but worthy hero covered in sharp white armor.

**Elemental Hero Ice Edge - (Water/Warrior) - LV3 - (800/900)**

"Then, i activate another Polymerization! Fusing Lady Heat, Ice Edge and the Sparkman in my hand... To summon..."

Thunder cracked across the sky as Damian continued summoning his monster.

"Vision Hero Trinity!" Damian shouted as a bolt of lightning flew towards Damian's Duel Disk, the lightning and Damian throwing his new card down on to his Duel Disk hit in perfect sync.

Alexander couldin't help but shield his eyes from the brilliant light of the lightning flash. After regaining his sight Alexander saw a lone red hero standing tall on Damian's field. His bright red armor glistened in the sunlight from the harsh desert sun.

**Vision Hero Trinity - (Dark/Warrior) - LV8 - (2500/2000)**

"What an amazing feat of strength and strategy." Alexander thought to himself. He began to feel somthing inside him, it was fear... But not all of it. It was the feeling that he knew he was at a loss but at the same time it made him want to do better playing Duel Monsters... Somthing that due to his high level of skill playing the game, he hadn't felt in along time.

"And now since this was the turn he's summoned, his Attack points are doubled til the end of the turn." Damian shouted as Trinity's Attack began to rise.

**Vision Hero Trinity - (Dark/Warrior) - LV8 - (5000/2000)**

A shocked look erupted on Alexander's face... But soon turned into a smile.

"A fearsome adversary, this one." Alexander whispered to himself as he accepted the inevitable.

"Now Trinity, Take out his Shaman with Bazooka Bash!" Damian shouted as he thrust his fist forward in sync with the charging Hero.

Shattering the once powerful Shaman with his high-powered hit, Trinity returned to his respective postion with arms crossed. Damian watched as the debris from the monster fade away into the air.

**Alexander - 0 LP**

**Damian - 600 LP**

**Winner - Damian - Winner**

**Chapter 1 - End**


End file.
